For the Love of Punk
by lilyann78
Summary: This is a one shot written for DivaliciousDool. Phil Brooks/CM Punk has married his soul mate Mara and they honeymoon in Hawaii. After the honeymoon, they head home and spend time with family, friends, and Phil's co-workers. A good time is had by all.


For the Love of Punk

Phil Brooks thought he had everything. He was WWE Champion and a main eventer. Everyone was familiar with his ring name, CM Punk. In all, he was happy with his life the way it was. That opinion changed when he met Mara.

Mara was a beautiful woman close to Phil's age. She had dark brunette hair that was just past her shoulders in length. Phil had never seen such beautiful black eyes before or such a cute set of lips and tiny nose. Even better, she had two tattoos, one of a butterfly on her upper back and a feather on her wrist. She was a good height for him at 5'8". Phil knew the moment he had laid eyes on her that he just had to have her in his life.

It wasn't long after they became a couple that Phil had popped the question. The moment Mara had said yes and let him put the ring on her finger had been one of the happiest moments of his life but one day topped that, their wedding day.

Phil and Mara were enjoying their honeymoon. They were spending it on a beautiful Hawaiian island. Phil had spared no expense to make this honeymoon memorable. They had spent most of the time so far in their room.

"I love you Mara Brooks." Phil whispered in her ear before kissing her neck playfully.

Mara giggled happily. She loved the way it felt to be in his arms, snuggled up to him in the bed.

"I love you too Babe." She whispered lovingly.

They shared a long passionate kiss and Phil wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her body closer to him and began caressing her. She sighed happily at his touch. She knew that this was where she belonged.

He continued to let his hands roam around her sexy body. Soon his hands found her breasts and he cupped them in his hands while he kissed her again, this time laying her back onto the bed. When the kiss ended, he took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked on it. Of course, he couldn't leave the other one out, so he gave that one attention as well. Mara ran her fingers through Phil's hair. Soon they were making love like they had several times since the honeymoon had begun. They just couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other.

Vince had given Phil some time off for the wedding and honeymoon so they had plenty of time alone together. It was nice not having to worry about heading to the next event. It had been a long time since he could relax and enjoy his time this way. He couldn't think of anyone he would rather share the time with than his beautiful wife, Mara.

Eventually, they managed to get out of the bed and get dressed. Phil put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt while Mara decided to wear a short white sun dress. She chose a cute head band and some sandals to complete her outfit or at least she thought. Phil had another idea though and pulled out a box like you get from a jeweler's. He handed it to Mara and she was surprised. When she took the lid off, she started to cry. Inside was a beautiful diamond necklace.

"Oh Phil, it's beautiful. You didn't have to do that Babe." Mara exclaimed.

Phil grinned and took it out of the box. Then he put it on her. She looked in the mirror and smiled. Phil was everything she had ever wanted and so much more. Taking on last look at herself, she turned and kissed her husband. He kissed her back and then took her hand in his. He led her out of the room and towards a restaurant. They enjoyed a romantic candle light dinner complete with music. After dinner, they went for a stroll on the beach.

Tonight was their last night in Hawaii before heading back to Chicago to spend some time with Phil's family and get settled in their home together. Phil had to be back in the ring in a week and Mara would be going on the road with him.

As they strolled along the beach, they decided to put their feet in the ocean. As they were walking along, Phil pushed Mara into the water. Mara laughed and jumped on Phil's back causing him to fall into the water as well. By the time they were done splashing each other, they were laughing. Both of them were soaking wet so Phil wrapped a blanket, which he had brought with him, around Mara to keep her warm. They headed back to the hotel to spend the last night of their honeymoon together.

Once in the room, Phil took Mara's hand and pulled her to the bathroom. He started the shower and then they undressed each other. They enjoyed the shower together and washed each other. Needless to say, they shared many passionate kisses during their shower. Once they were out and dried off, Phil picked her up and carried her to the bed. He sat her down gently and then grabbed the hair brush. He sat down behind her and brushed her hair out. After that they cuddled in the bed. They enjoyed their last night of their honeymoon.

In the morning, they got dressed and packed up to head back to Chicago. Once they were packed they had some breakfast and then headed to the airport. They had really enjoyed their honeymoon but were both excited to be heading home.

They boarded the plane and took their seats. Mara ended up falling asleep with her head on Phil during the flight. Phil looked as his sleeping wife and smiled. To him, she was an angel. He couldn't imagine his life without her in it. She meant more to him than anything, even his WWE Championship title.

Eventually the plane landed in Chicago and Phil woke Mara up so they could get off the plane.

"Hey beautiful, it's time to get off the plane. It's time to go home." He said and then kissed her forehead.

Mara opened her eyes and smiled. She was finally going to her new home with her husband. If anyone would have told her a year ago that she would be married to CM Punk today, she would have laughed at them. She would never have believed that she would be lucky enough to become his wife. Her dreams had come true. She had everything she could have ever wanted.

Soon they were in the terminal being greeted by Phil's parents. They had agreed to pick them up at the airport.

"Hi Mom." Phil said while hugging her.

Mara did the same and then they both greeted his dad. Mrs. Brooks was happy to have her son and his new bride home. After greeting each other, the two couples walked out to the car and headed to Phil and Mara's house. When they pulled up, Mara couldn't help but feel excited.

When they were at the door, Phil picked her up and carried her inside. Mara giggled. It was as if she had stepped out of her own life and into a fairy tale. When he put her down, Mara looked around and was surprised to see that her things were already there. She smiled at Phil and kissed him.

"Well, you two love birds go ahead and get settled. The family will be at our house for dinner and we would love for you both to be there as well." Mr. Brooks said.

Phil and Mara thanked them and assured them they would be there for dinner with the family. Everyone said goodbye and the newlyweds were left alone to get settled. Phil kissed Mara which made her giggle. She squirmed away from him and ran from him. He chased her through the house. They were both smiling the entire time. Mara eventually ran into their bedroom and Phil followed her. He closed the door and pinned her against the door, kissing her passionately. Mara wrapped her legs around him while kissing him back. Phil carried her to the bed and laid her down on it. The continued kissing and making out. They soon moved on to undressing each other and making love in their bed for the first time. By the time they had both been satisfied, it was nearly time to head to Phil's parents. They showered quickly and put on something nice. Then they headed to his parents.

Phil's sister Selene was there with her boyfriend Gabe. Selene and Mara chatted while the guys played some video game until dinner was ready. Soon it was time to head to the table. Everyone sat down. The table was set with the Mrs. Brooks' best dinner ware. Mara was amazed. It was very beautiful.

It wasn't long and the food was on the table as well. Phil's mom had made a beef roast with carrots and potatoes. She had also made rolls and then cheese cake for dessert. They all filled their plates and dug in. The food was amazing and so was the dessert.

After dinner, the family chatted and hung out. Soon, it was time for Phil and Mara to head home and get their house in order. So they said their goodbyes and headed home. They held hands as they walked to the door and Phil unlocked it. He kissed Mara and she smiled.

Once inside, they began figuring out where to put all of Mara's things. It was easier than they thought it would be. It seemed as if, Mara's things were meant to be there. The last thing they did was to put Mara's clothes away. Phil couldn't help but laugh. Mara had so many clothes. Surprisingly, all of her clothes fit in the dresser and closet without any trouble.

The rest of the week was spent with family and just spending time together. Towards the end of the week, some of the WWE Superstars and Divas began showing up since Raw was going to be in Chicago on Monday. That would be when Phil would return to the ring. After that, Phil and Mara would be on the road for a while.

On Saturday, the newlyweds went out with some of the other wrestlers. They all went to a local club to enjoy some dancing and karaoke. Most of them would be drinking also. Phil and Mara both preferred to live the straight edged life style and therefore would not be drinking.

Mara couldn't believe she was actually hanging out with WWE Superstars and Divas. She and AJ seemed to hit it off right away. They were enjoying some girl talk when Eve Torres walked up to them.

"Well, what do we have here? Mara, you better watch hanging out with this one. She is a bit unstable." Eve said smiling smugly.

Mara was never a big fan of Eve and decided to let her know.

"You are a fine one to talk. At least she doesn't flaunt herself and use people to get what she wants. Eve, do us all a favor and keep your advice to yourself. I am perfectly fine at making decisions for myself. After all, I am married to Phil." Mara said while smiling sweetly.

Eve walked away scowling which caused AJ and Mara to both burst out laughing. At that moment Glen (Kane) walked up with Phil. Mara smiled at her husband.

"What was that all about? Eve looked pissy when she walked away." Phil said.

Mara told her husband what happened and had everyone laughing again. As the night on, everyone took turns singing karaoke. Glen had everyone laughing with his version of a Kesha song. In all the night had been a good one but the couple was happy to return home at the end of the night.

Soon it was Monday and almost time for Raw. Mara was given permission to hang out back stage until show time. After that she had a front row seat for the show. It was amazing for Mara to see the back stage area. She had a great time but soon it was time for her to take her seat.

She enjoyed the show and got a big surprise. Phil took a minute to introduce his beautiful wife to the WWE Universe. He came over to her and lifted her over the barrier. Then he helped her into the ring. The crowd erupted in cheers and Mara blushed. Phil helped her back to her seat and kissed her before returning to the ring.

He won his match that night and was congratulated after the show by a kiss from his wife. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. The newlyweds were very happy. Afterwards, they headed home and packed. They would be leaving with the other WWE Superstars and Divas in the morning to head to the next town.

Phil and Mara were a very happy couple and nothing would ever come between them. They would travel together for about a year. Around that time, they found out that Mara was pregnant and she returned home. They felt it was best for her stay home rather than travel during the pregnancy. Phil came home as often as he could.

Some may think that the distance will cause them to grow apart but that wasn't true for them. They were meant to be. Phil and Mara knew that they were soul mates and nothing would ever drive them apart.


End file.
